Saviour
by sharingstories2
Summary: Nobody saw the signs, except Morgan. Nobody saw his downfall, except Morgan. In which Morgan Matthew is determined to save Corey Matthews.
1. Chapter 1

Corey walked home and went straight to his room AGAIN. He stayed in his room willing the pain away. At least it was only seven strikes today, it had been worse. Corey just wished for a way out but he knew there was none.

That night he went downstairs and tried to act normal. His act sufficed for everyone else except his little sister Morgan. She had become too observant and had noticed that he rarely smiled and never had any friends over and when he did he was always tense. She may be eleven but she wasn't dumb. So she watched as he shovelled meatloaf down his throat and ran back upstairs.

Corey was terrified the next morning. He had hidden all his bruises but he knew it was pointless, there would be more to decorate his body tonight. Yet he plundered on, got dressed and went to school. He saw Topanga by the water fountain and once again found himself drooling at how beautiful she was. He saw his best friend Shawn Hunter flirting with another girl and smiled to himself, this was normality.

Corey had finally made it through school and waited for the bullies to come. He hated it when they took forever it, it gave him a false sense of security.

Finally they came and began the ritual of taunts.

"Oh look it is the scrawny Matthews kid"  
"awe look at how scared he looks"

"The bruises will make him look better!" yet the bruises came and the hits came with such a fury they knocked the wind out of him. When they left Corey was doubled over wheezing. He grabbed his bottle of water and sipped it. When the pain was soothed Corey eventually got back home, only to hide in his room again.

Morgan frowned. He had done it again. Hidden from the world. Every day or the past few weeks he would hide in his room and not come out until tea time. She knew deep down he was being bullied She had seen the signs.

Lack of breath

Hiding away

Scarcely eating

If she could see it why couldn't everyone else. It was then she decided that she would take a look at what her dear brother was doing. She marched into her brothers to find a sight that made her heart ache…


	2. Chapter 2

The bruises were not something to be expected. Especially the blood red ones. Corey jumped and turned around

"Morgan haven't you heard of knocking?!" Morgan didn't say anything she didn't even move. Her eyes were trained upon the cut on his back that was currently bleeding. She didn't even acknowledge her brother instead she went and got a damn cloth and cleaned his cute. Corey tried to protest but she just glared so he let her help. Once she was done she turned to him.  
"Corey what happened?"  
"Oh you know me uh…. I fell down stairs then walked into a locker at school" Morgan gave him a look  
"Yeah because falling downstairs would give you that many bruises." Corey frowned  
"It can"  
"It didn't really though Corey you need to tell mum and dad"

"what that I fell downstairs, look Morgan I appreciate what you've done but mum and dad can't know I uh… fell downstairs." She took a deep breath, she loved her brother dearly but he was so stubborn.  
"Someone hit you Cor . " Corey looked ashamed.

"Yeah they did but telling would make it worse, they threatened to hurt Topanga and Shawn!" and you he added silently. Morgan studied him for a moment. She knew that whoever was doing this would do good n their promise and she love Topanga and Shawn as if they were siblings. Yet Corey was more important thank both of them.

"Fine but on one condition" Corey looked at her "What condition?"

"You tell me the moment you see me if they hit you. At least then I can help heal all your bruises" Cory nodded. Morgan wasn't done yet "If I ever see it happen and it gets worse I have no reason not so tell mum and dad ok" She began walking out the room but turned around quickly "Oh and Corey I love you." Corey smiled at her as she walked away planning to murder who is hurting her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed as Morgan looked after her brother. He never made a comment on his attackers. Morgan was worried though, his perfect performance was cracking. Morgan felt like everything was ok until Shawn and Topanga came to the house looking for not Cory but Morgan. Shawn dragged Morgan outside unaware she was alone anyway

"Alight Morgan spill"  
"spill what?" Morgan tried to keep her cool she should've known this would happen  
"What wrong with Corey!" Shawn asked.  
"How should I know!"  
"Everybody knows you're the only one he really sees now a days Morgan"  
"He sees you and Topanga!" Topanga shifted slightly "Actually me and Corey broke up." Morgan's face fell. She knew Topanga and Corey have had relationship problems lately and even Corey had told her that breaking up with her might be in her benefit but she never dreamed her would.  
"Look I don't know I'm just getting older and we seem to have a lot in common. I wish I could tell you what's wrong with him but ' " Shawn and Topanga took a step back just in time to see Cory enter the garden and run to Morgan.  
"Are you ok Morgan? And what are you two doing here?" Shawn stepped forward "What's going on Cor we need to know."  
"Nothing's going on Shawn!" Cory said attempting to get to the door. Shawn blocked him "oh no you don't" Shawn's fists clenched. He was sick of being pushed aside. This was his best friend and he wanted to know what was wrong.  
"What you going to do Shawn hit me?"  
"If you try to go without telling what's wrong than yes." A flash of fear appeared in Corey's eyes that went unnoticed by Shawn but not the girls. Topanga sprang into action and got Shawn to calm down

"SHAWN HUNTER I swear to god if you so much as lay a finger on hi you'll lose said finger now stop intimidating him and go wait out front" Shawn did as she asked after Morgan yelled at him. When Shawn left Topanga grabbed Corey's hand and looked in his eyes "I'm sorry you feel the need to conceal what you're feeling and maybe when our two energies collide once again I can help you but for now I'm afraid I can't help you and I must help Shawn" She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Once she left Morgan took Corey inside and sat him inside. She couldn't believe Shawn. He threatened to hit his best friend. Morgan watched as Corey curled up into a ball and fell asleep. The situation was getting out of hand he'd left the two people he cared about the most because the attackers had threatened to hurt them. Tomorrow she decided, tomorrow she will make Corey tell someone.


	4. Chapter 4

Four days had passed and Morgan decided it was time to confront her brother. Unfortunately what she found wasn't her brother. It was a mess of crying and whimpering. She walked to him and wrapped him up in a hug as he cried into her top.

"I c-c-can't take it anymore. The pain m-m-make it go away" Morgan listened to him unknowing that Topanga had snuck in the house and was listening to their conversation. "Morgan they threatened to hurt you and Eric M-m-m-make everything go away!." Morgan rocked Corey back and forth. After hearing him Topanga walked in. Morgan looked up in surprise and Corey ignored her. Topanga sat down next to Cory and said nothing instead just rubbing his back. Morgan didn't know whether to yell at Topanga for sneaking in or hug her for not saying anything. She was totally at a loss.

Topanga looked at Corey then at Morgan who muttered bullied. Topanga nodded "Hey Corey erm, everything will get better."

"Topanga they are evil it will not get better!" Morgan wanted to hold the same belief as Topanga but she wasn't there to clean Corey's bruises and cuts, nor was she there when Corey repeats what they said. Yes Topanga can have that belief but Morgan can't, she knew Corey had to lose. Corey can't be held responsible. After a while the sobbing stopped and the girls moved Cory onto the bed hoping he'd be more comftable.

Once the girls went downstairs Topanga took her tine letting Morgan tell the tale.

"He's being bullied. He won't say it out loud but I figured it out whenever he came home he'd spent most of the time in his room. I walked in demanding answers what I saw…. It …. It wasn't pretty. There were busies everywhere. He had one cut down his back, I tried to get him to tell someone. The people though… they threatened you, Shawn, me and Eric. He quickly backed out. I-I-I-I don't know what to do. I can't help him the way I am now is killing him!" Morgan began crying on Topanga who hugged her. Morgan was filled with such grief that even Morgan making her favourite dessert didn't help.

"Morgan tell me exactly what he said about not telling somebody" Morgan looked up

"He said we couldn't tell our parents because he wouldn't speak to me again"  
"Then don't" Morgan looked confused "Tell Mr Feeny" Topanga added. Suddenly Morgan grinned "and then I wouldn't be breaking the trust. Topanga smiled, Tomorrow Morgan thought tomorrow my brother will get help.


	5. Chapter 5

The day after Morgan had told Topanga they both went to tell Mr Feeny. Morgan skipped class and went to find Topanga and together they both walked into Mr Feeny's office. "Mrs Lawrence and Matthews shouldn't you be in class?" both girls looked at each other. Morgan stepped forward

"Feeny I'm sorry but I had to tell you away from my brother, Corey its well you see… H-h-h-he I tried to help him but I." Morgan stopped abruptly and broke down on the floor letting all her sadness go. Mr Feeny stood both shocked and confused. Never in his lifetime had he seen Morgan cry and he lived next door. Worried he glanced at Topanga who hugged a sobbing a Morgan, she put her on a chair and rubbed her back.  
"Corey he's being bulled, I don't know for how long but Morgan does I just walked in on him covered in bruises." Morgan whimpered at the memory. Feeny kneeled down to Morgan's height.  
"Morgan can you look at me?, do you know why their bullying Corey?." Morgan nodded  
"H-h-he said that they…. They were doing it because he stood up for Shawn, when Shawn tried to turn into a biker gang and they had took advantage." Feeny frowned, that was a dark day, Tears streamed down Morgan's face.  
"He stormed into their camp and hit the leader with a wrench, they said they would come back to hurt him, they did" Morgan broke down sobbing once again and begged Mr Feeny to save her brother.

Once they left Feeny frowned, this was troubling, very troubling indeed. There was no time to think however as a teacher ran in screaming about a fight in front of school. The sight that befell Mr Feeny was shocking. Mr Turner was trying to break up Shawn and a boy twice his size. Corey however had a knife to his chest. Morgan was screaming as Topanga held her back. The boy with the knife heard the sirens and ran. Corey collapsed to floor and Feeny ran forward trying to find a pulse. The ambulance came and Feeny told Turner to ring up everyone's parents and send everyone home as he and Morgan got in the ambulance with Corey. They both prayed that Corey would be ok.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride to the hospital was quite as the paramedic's tried to revive Corey. They hadn't had much luck by the time they got to the hospital. Mr Feeny sat with Morgan as she cried. She cried till she had no tears, to the point of shaking. Mr Feeny shook her back and forth trying to calm her down

Ten minutes after they arrived at the hospital the rest of the Matthews came. Morgan got up and ran away trying to avoid her family's disappointment. Eric went to follow her as Mr Feeny explained what had happened.

Morgan ran into the cleaner's closet, shaking. Eric opened the door and caught her as she tried to escape and pulled her to the floor.  
"ERIC GO AWAY!" she screamed. Eventually she stopped and leaned into her brother's chest crying and muttering *"it's all my fault" Eric brought her close containing her from running away again.  
"Morgan, it is not your fault ok, it's nobody's fault" Morgan tried to believe it but she couldn't.

"If I had said something sooner-"

"He would've hated you, Morgan you're a kid I know that's hard but you barely know how to live life, Corey shouldn't have told you. He should've gotten help do not think for one moment it was your fault" Morgan stopped crying but still shook.  
"He didn't want to tell my Eric h-h-he told me to let go that – that" Morgan couldn't finish, the memory was too morbid. Instead she stared at her thumbs  
"Will…. Will Corey be ok?" there was along pause before Eric for the first time lied to his baby sister. "Corey will be fine, he'll get better and all of this will be a distant memory." Morgan smiled but Eric felt guilty. He had never had to lie before. Ah well at least his sister would be ok.

They walked back to find Mr Mathews and Mr Feeny arguing.  
"How could you let this happen George…? He was our son… how could you NOT notice!"  
"I hadn't an inkling Allan I'm sorry I let you both down if it helps only Morgan was smart enough to notice, in reality minus Morgan and I suppose Eric we are all equally to blame!" there was a long silence before… CRACK Mr Matthews had punched George Feeny in the nose. There was a moment of awkwardness before anyone jumped into action. The nurses tried to take Mr Feeny to get checked since his nose started bleeding. He refused saying that he signed the papers for Corey to go into surgery and he would damn well see him coming from surgery. Allan and George stared at each other but were interrupted by Morgan.  
"STOP, just stop my brother has a knife to his chest and is being operated on right now stop acting like immature babies, THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU! If anyone is to blame for this it's the bikers that tried to recruit Shawn. Now if you excuse me I am going to wait for Shawn and Topanga who will here any moment I only have to say


	7. Chapter 7

When Topanga and Shawn came both sister and best friends broke down. Shawn kept repeating "I'm going to kill them, I'm going to kill the-"and Topanga kept repeating  
"my Corey, my lovely Corey" Morgan said nothing preferring to let them talk away the guilt. She just hugged them both.

After the crying and guilt had stopped they walked in on the doctors talking to the Matthews and Feeny.

"The surgery went well… we just don't know if and when he will wake up again" the room was silent as Mrs Matthews cried in to Mr Matthews shoulder. The Matthew children held each other as a life line and Feeny fell back into a chair. Topanga and Shawn frowned attempting to keep back tears as they hugged each other.

They stayed like that for a while until Eric offered to drive the younger generation back to the Matthews'.

Since it was midnight they were all sent off to the respective rooms. Eric and Morgan slept in their rooms Topanga slept in Corey's bed and Shawn slept on the couch. Around three o'clock in the morning Morgan came downstairs for a drink only to find Shawn sat in darkness with a beer in hand.  
"You know that can kill you?" Shawn remained silent. He couldn't find anything to say. Morgan sat opposite him and grabbed the beer out of his hand  
"HEY" Shawn shouted  
"do you really think this is going to help?"  
"it helps me!." Morgan raised an eyebrow and said quietly "will it help me?"  
"I dunno maybe, you aren't-" before he could finish Morgan had downed the can in one.  
"This" she said raising the can "is disgusting and does not help!" suddenly Shawn laughed. Morgan stared at him confused "what?"  
"You did what Corey did when he caught me with alcohol last time…" Morgan raised an eyebrow "yeah well…. He cares about you" Shawn frowned muttering "I know."

Morgan got up and emptied any can she could find down the sink before attempting to go to bed. Shawn grabbed her hand "please stay… I uh I want you…" Morgan blushed.

"No you don't you want Corey you want him here playing video games, reading a comic or whatever you do. You only want me because you need comfort. I'm eleven Shawn I can't provide you comfort I'm sorry" Shawn smiled.  
"I'm sorry I think it's the alcohol talking…. I want comfort but I want to understand"  
"Understand what?"  
"Why this has happened…. Why I wasn't there to help" Morgan smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.  
"You will understand just not tonight and especially not under influence now go to sleep and tomorrow I'll tell you everything" Shawn nodded. Morgan watched him climb into bed and walked upstairs to find Eric.  
"How did you grow up so fast squirt?"

"I didn't…. Corey did" she kissed Eric on the cheek and went to bed leaving Eric gobsmacked.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks had passed and there was hardly any change in Corey. The wound to his chest had become infected and he found it difficult to breath. That was why Shawn, Topanga and Morgan had become closer because they needed comfort.

It came the time Morgan needed to tell her parents and Eric what had been happening, she knew telling Shawn would be the hardest which is why she sent him out with Angela to avoid any more heartache. After she told her parents her mother turned to her "how could you…. You didn't tell anyone…. You call yourself his sister….. This is all your fault!" Morgan sat staring at her mother as she left the house. Mr Matthews ran after her and Eric sat down. Morgan stared at Eric expecting him to yell at her. What he did shocked her he pulled her onto his lap and hugged her muttering 'she's an idiot'. Morgan leant into his chest. They stayed like that until Allan Mathews came back into the room and hugged his children.

After the incident with Mrs Matthews things became tense. Topanga and Shawn were even thinking about going home but everyone had decided that the two needed to be there as the house was close to the hospital. Since they were there they managed to get Morgan out of her room after she had refused to go to school. Feeny had told Morgan to take as much time as she needs and routinely brought home her school work and told her how to do it. It was something he was glad to do as it meant that she could study from home.

Morgan had spent most of the time in her room but when she finally decided to come out of her own will things turned sour. Mrs Matthews had been stubborn in saying sorry and Morgan had been evenly so in not talking to her. Yet when the two finally saw each other it didn't end well.

Morgan had gone down to find Feeny finally thinking she was ready for school and forgot her mother was there. There was a tense silence before Morgan blurted out "I'm sorry".  
"SORRY YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOUR BROTHER!" Mrs Mathews exploded. Tears formed on Morgan's face.  
"I know"  
"you Morgan I love you but he could die, a knife" Morgan's face turned red.  
"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, I, I, I do you know what it was like!?, I had to clean his cuts and bruises. I held him when HE cried, everyone was too self-absorbed. Nobody but ME noticed. I never witnessed it mum I saw him attempting to clean a cut the bruises were turning purple mum PURPLE. So before you start blaming me think about you because you didn't notice do you have a clue what it was like knowing you were too young to do anything to have to watch your older brother cry in fear and pain whilst you stood by unknowing what the heck to do?, watching him get destroyed little by little and knowing the next time you see him the bruises will reappear and he was scared for his friends lives…. THEY THREATENED EVERYONE HE LOVED!" tears streamed down her face. Amy Matthews face fell as her eleven year old daughter broke in front of her "WHAT'S WORSE IS KNOWING YOU'RE ONLY HELP IS TO COMFORT HIS FRIENDS BY GIVING THEM THINGS TOO DO AND HAVING TO SAVE SHAWN WHEN HE CAN'T, HAVING TO SEE TOPANGA CRY,O HAVING TO SEE YOUR FAMILY FALL APART BECAUSE you WERE TO SCARED. NO THE WORSE PART WAS KNOWING THAT YOU SHOULD'VE SAID EARLIER THE WORSE PART WAS WATCHING YOUR BROTHER FALL TO FLOOR AFTER BEING STABBED AND BEING HELD BACK THEN WATCHING HIM ATTEMTING TO BE REVIVED. The worse part….. The absolute worst part is watching the brothers who have teased you since birth and whom love you whole heartedly break because you were too weak."

Amy reached out to hug her but Morgan had ran out the door into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

After not being able to find Morgan anywhere the Matthews called the police. Unfortunately the most obvious place was the place they didn't look.

After running off Morgan walked to the hospital. She knew visiting hours were over but she needed to see Corey. Sneaking in was easy. What wasn't was getting into the room. She had to wait till the nurse had left.

When she finally got in she frowned, he had numerous machines hooked onto him. His face was pale and he felt cold. Morgan knew that the infection was bad but she had expected to see some resemblance of her brother. What she saw was a sick and possibly dying child. Sitting down she took his hand and looked at his face.  
"You know mum blames me, can't say I blame her I could've saved you earlier. I didn't think they'd track you to school and stab you in front of witnesses. I don't think you did either to be honest. Of course you didn't otherwise you wouldn't have gone outside. I'm sorry I suppose you blame me too." Morgan stopped speaking when she heard someone enter the room.  
"Your parents will kill you there really worried" Morgan looked up.  
"Oh hey Angela"  
"Hey Morgan how's he doing?"  
"I don't know I was told his infection spread but he's not dead yet…" Angela smiled.  
"He's the stubbournest person I know…. I have no doubt in my mind he'll survive."  
"Angela why did he go outside to meet them?" there was a long silence. Emotions played on Angela's face hatred, hurt, sadness and utter destroyment.  
"You missed lesson…. Someone mentioned they were outside of school….. He asked if anyone knew where you were…. I suppose we guessed they wanted him for something he leaned to tell Shawn something…. I don't really know what he said but he ran out with Corey. They both had a look of sheer hatred. I told a teacher what had happened…. He went out to save you. I know the full story but you need to ask Shawn" Morgan began to cry again. Suddenly she felt a sensation in her hand but didn't ponder it as Corey began convulsing screaming at the top of his lungs. Nurses rushed in thinking his infection had reached peak level. They ushered the girls out the room.

Ten minutes had passed before a doctor came over "Who were you to Mr Mathews?" the doctor asked.  
"I'm his sister and she's his friend…. I'm sorry we knew we weren't allowed in but I was I dunno I had to…" the doctor smiled. He placed a hand on her shoulder "Miss Matthews how old are you?"  
"Eleven Mr Doctor"  
"and your friend?"  
"She's sixteen" the doctor grimaced.  
"We have nothing to tell you off about but we need to ask you something…."  
"What is it?" Morgan asked. The doctor pulled out papers "We can't reach any other relative other than your brother and he is twenty minutes away but we need permission now to take Mr Matthews back to surgery unfortunately you are too young to actually sign the papers but your friend isn't so I was asking if you can make the decision but your friend can sign it."

"Why does he need surgery?"  
"His infection has spread we thing we might be able to stop it…. Yet maybe not the procedure is of little risk…" Morgan looked at Angela. They conversed for a little while before Angela signed the papers and the doctor ran off to the surgeons. Morgan hoped she was doing the right thing.


	10. AN

I would just like to say thank you all very much for your continued support

especially you AwesomeWriter2013 for your amazing and really nice reviews


	11. Chapter 10

After being yelled at by almost everyone Morgan was taken home. The doctors had told her parents what had happened and they said so long as she thought it was best then it was completely fine. The only person that stayed at the hospital was Eric. He said he needed time to talk to his brother when the surgery was done. Nobody told him that Corey would be able to hear him.

When the surgery finished Eric was allowed in so long as a nurse was with him. Eric was so heartbroken that he didn't even bother flirting. He sat down on the cold vacated chair and held Corey's hand.  
"You're an idiot you know. No you're more than an idiot. You're a-a huge idiot. Morgan's blaming herself and although she has told us most of what has been going on she skips thing…. She admitted she didn't know how long this has been happening. I hate you Corey" tears fell down his face. "I really hate you" Eric shook in fear.  
"You're killing me why didn't you let me save you, WHY!?" he gripped Corey's hand tighter. The nurse began to walk toward Eric till she heard what he said.  
"I FAILED YOU AND I FAILED MORGAN, you were right the day you got attacked. You knew didn't you knew this would happen. You told everyone but Morgan some home truths that morning. You were right I was always looking for the next fling and mum was too busy worrying over me and Morgan to bother with you. I found your diary I didn't mean to read it but now I understand what you meant by loser, freak and loner. It's what _they_ called you." Eric let go of Corey's hand "I failed you little brother and for that. For that I am so _sorry_." The nurse led a destroyed Eric out of the room. His parents were rang to pick him up.

At the Matthews Morgan decided a talk with Topanga and Shawn was in order so she sat them down and demanded answers. Topanga looked confused a Shawn bewildered.  
"What happened that morning Shawn?" Shawn's smile fell.  
"You sure you two want to hear this?" They both nodded, Shawn sighed.  
"It was first class I saw the gang outside so I told Corey. He told me they weren't here for me, they didn't care that I broke their ritual. When I asked him how he knew he went silent. Suddenly he jumped up. His eyes…. They were wide and it was the first time I've ever seen him. He was furious but I could see he was terrified. He asked if anyone had seen you both everyone said no. He whispered they're here for them in my ear so we ran out of class." Shawn stopped abruptly. His fists clenched.  
"We ran to Morgan's class and you weren't there so we walked outside. I knew teachers would be coming soon so I squared up to the leader demanding that they give us back you too." He looked in Morgan eyes. "I don't know what happened next he whispered something to Corey….. Corey he lost it he-he-he told them he was going to kill the and the next thing I knew he'd punched someone. The someone decided to push Corey up against the frame the next few minutes were a blurry. I jumped on the leaders back as he advanced on Corey. I saw the knife before I had time to react everything seemed to go so slow. The teacher jumped on top of the leader and punched him to the ground then I saw Corey give you two a look. He looked as if he wanted to get you out of there but the ambulance came and you ran to him. Then everything was gone…. We were sent home and Mr Turner was covered in blood then the police came and arrested the leader. I didn't really understand what was going on I'm sorry Morgan." Morgan said nothing and choose to sit in silence. Her brother attacked them to save her. This changed everything.


	12. Chapter 11

Morgan went to sleep with a heavy heart that night and unfortunately her sleep was not dreamless.

**_The hospital always freaked Morgan out. Even more so now that her brother was in one. She walked down the hall and entered a deserted room. Suddenly the leader appeared all 6ft 10inces of him. He sneered at her. "You could've saved him you brat." He lunged forward to attack her as the scene changed. The man turned into Mrs Matthews.  
"You should've told someone you insolent wretch…. YOU KILLED HIM" She went to slap Morgan only to turn in to Eric and Shawn. "YOU SHOULD'VE HELPED HIM YOU KILLED HIM" they both screeched. Morgan fell to the floor crying. She was going to kill him. The scene changed yet again except now she was in a flower garden. Morgan walked toward a big oak tree. Corey and Topanga were laughing with each other and beckoned her forward.  
"Hey little sis" Corey said.  
"Corey? Oh my god I've missed you I'm so sorry" she jumped up and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried.  
"Nobody blames you Morgan, nobody thinks you're too blame even Mrs Matthews." Morgan looked at Topanga.  
"We didn't talk much about it… do you blame me"  
"No I blame the 'man' who hurt Corey Morgan you were there when nobody else was you helped Corey. You were his saviour not his destroyer" Morgan smiled. Corey knelt down to Morgan level as the walls transformed into the Matthew's and friends talking to a coma ridden Corey. Eric was blaming himself for being too caught up in himself. Mrs Matthews was crying because she thought she'd destroyed Morgan. Topanga kissed him and told if he was in a coma forever she'd wait. Angela told him Morgan needed him so he better wake up. Mr Matthews said that he was going to kill who did this and that he had to wake up. Finally Morgan came onto the screen blaming herself.  
"You see Morgan only you blame yourself." Morgan's eyes watered "Please wake up Corey"  
"I will but only you have the power to help me" Corey and Topanga kissed her cheek and walked away. _**

****She woke up to Mr Mathews shaking her.  
"Morgan wake up honey it's just a dream" It was then she realised she was screaming. She stopped and collapsed into his chest sweating and shaking.  
"Dad we need to get to the hospital!" Mr Matthews looked at her.  
"Why?"  
"Corey's going to wake up."


	13. Chapter 12

The ride to the hospital was silent. Nobody believed Morgan since she was so distressed but to stop further aggravation they took her. Eric held Morgan's hand wanting to believe her, Shawn stared out the window and Mr Matthews drove like a lunatic.

They arrived a little past four in the morning. They were about to reach Corey's room when Morgan heard something.

_**Just you Morgan….**_

__Morgan stopped them at the door.

"Only I can do this…. "Everyone looked like they wanted to protest but Morgan gave them a look that held no argument. She walked into the white, bare room. She instantly noticed Corey's cheeks were redder and the rise and fall of his chest was more distinguished.

She crept forward. "Err hi Corey… I dunno if you can hear me but you told me to come. I had a dream you know, I saw I dunno I guess it may have been my own stupidity. In the dream you told me only I could wake you up. I guess I didn't think about it…. I rushed right here. Erm so you could you wake up?."

Corey's eyes remained closed and his breathing slowed. Two brains battling to win. The battle of the wills. The battle to sleep away the pain or the battle to wake up and make it through the pain. In the end only one will won.

Morgan stared at him disheartened. She honestly believed he would wake up. "I'm such an idiot" she muttered. She went to the door to tell everyone the news but just as she turned the knob a weak voice spoke up.  
"Morgan…?" she whizzed around. Corey had woken up.


	14. Chapter 14

Morgan turn around quicker than lightning. Her mouth dropped as Corey blinked.  
"Morgan what…." Suddenly Morgan ran outside and grabbed the doctor. The doctor followed her inside Corey's room.  
"Well, well welcome to the world of the living Mr Matthews." Corey looked at Morgan confused.  
"Uh sister why am I in hospital" Morgan looked at the doctor then at Morgan.  
"What's the last thing you remember Corey?" The doctor asked. Corey's face screwed up.  
"Uh I remember school I went to find you h…. I somehow ended up feeling pain then it felt like I'd had a long weird dream that was kinda blurry basically…" suddenly Corey's eyes grew wild. He began breathing heavily. Morgan stood frozen whilst the doctor gave Corey oxygen. Morgan's brain kicked into gear. She stepped forward and placed a hand on Corey's back.  
"That's it Corey take deep breaths its ok just breath" his breathing eventually slowed to a normal rate. The doctor looked at Morgan who just shrugged.  
"Do you remember what had happened Corey?" Corey nodded.  
"I'm so sorry" Morgan just laughed. "It's fine." Under Morgan's caring hand and the doctor doing his diagnostics Corey finally fell back in to a deep sleep.

When Morgan went back outside to her family. They asked her a lot of questions to which she answered as best as she could.  
"He'll be ok he woke up and yes after remembering what had happened he had a panic attack. He'll be fine." No more questions were asked as everyone sat on the chairs began to slowly fall asleep. The doctor told them that Corey would probably sleep for twenty four hours. Mr Matthews stood up and clapped his hands  
"Right then you lot back to the car." Morgan stood rooted to the spot, no way in hell was she leaving.  
"Dad, my brother has just woken up from a month long coma I am not leaving his side till he wakes up again."  
"Morgan he won't wake up till tomorrow, if I thought he'd wake up today I would stay to but we'll be of no use if we're tired." Morgan shrugged.  
"We'll be of no use if we aren't here"  
"Morgan you're mum will kill me if I leave you here, you are too young"  
"Mum as far as I am concerned shouldn't decide what to do with me I love her dad but no…." Mr Matthews was about to protest when Eric stepped forward.  
"I'll stay dad I think Morgan just wants to make sure she hasn't dreamt everything and I've had enough sleep" Topanga and Shawn looked like they were going to asked to stay but thought better of it when Eric glared at them.  
"Ok then I'll bring these two tomorrow morning and you two can go home get changed and sleep the drive back here ok" the siblings nodded.

When everyone left Eric looked at his baby sister. The tears that sat in her eyes were obviously threatening to fall. He could tell this would be a long night.


	15. Chapter 15

When Morgan woke up the next morning she heard screaming coming from Corey's room, without waking Eric she ran to Corey. Corey was fighting the nurses  
"Where is she, Where's my sister" he screamed. Morgan ran to him, dodging the nurses and doctors  
"I'm here, Corey, I'm here"  
"Morgan you've got to hide, they're coming for you!" it took a moment for Morgan to figure out who 'they' where but when she did she sighed. She looked to her brother  
"Corey, they have all been arrested, they found the last of them a couple of weeks ago" at this Corey replaced. A middle aged doctor turned to Corey  
"Now, can we continue our check-ups?" Corey shook his head  
"Can we keep Morgan here?" the doctor sighed  
"Fine, sit on the chair next to his bed, just keep quiet until were done."

When Eric woke up his little sister was missing, he panicked before realising where she would naturally be, Corey's room. He wandered in to find his little brother and sister talking, after he got over his shock he spoke.  
"If you every scare me like that again I will…. Oh my god I'm glad you're alive" carefully he pulled Corey into a hug.  
"Sorry, won't do it again" Eric nodded and sat across from him. For the rest of the afternoon they talked about everything that had been going on, well Morgan and Eric did most of the talking, it hurt Corey to talk.

However when Mrs Matthews entered the room Morgan discreetly left, Corey looked to Eric who just mothed 'later' before chasing after the girl.

He found her in a closet. He sat next to her  
"You two need to talk"  
"Over my dead body" she snarled, he hated to admit it but he understood why she was angry.  
"Look, Mum has no right to treat Corey with respect now, not when he helped him in the first place and if you don't want to apologise fine but someone has to explain this to Cor, he's just come out of a coma and he doesn't need this. If you truly loved him you'll explain this to him, now before mum gets a chance." Morgan said nothing, Eric just stood up and left her, no use trying to convince her.

Over the next couple of days Morgan explained everything to Corey, to say he was furious was an understatement. Yet he never said anything until he was realised. It was a quiet night and he was sleeping… well he was until he heard screaming from downstairs. Morgan and Mrs Matthews, Corey grabbed his crutches and hobbled downstairs.

"Now listen here young lady, you are too young to give your brother the care he needs, let me and your father take care of him"  
"I'M TO YOUNG? I wasn't when he was being bullied was I?" Corey coughed. Mrs Matthews turned to him  
"Oh Corey dear, what are you doing up? Go back to bed"  
"I can't do that, Morgan do you mind if I talk to mum for a minute." Morgan turned to him  
"Are you sure?" she asked, Corey nodded, Morgan kissed his cheek and ran upstairs.

Corey eyed his mum before talking  
"Mum… I understand you're mad but don't misinterpret your anger towards Morgan, she saved me and you're treating her like a villain. I don't care if god himself says otherwise, that girl cleaned my cuts and bruises, you're mad that she didn't get help? She went to Feeny on the day of the attack, she's an eleven year old girl mum and you're treating her like she's an outsider. She's your daughter, treat her like it and before you yell at her look at yourself. Let's be honest the real reason you're angry is because you never noticed. Now I'm going to bed and you will not talk to me until you have proven you're sorry. I love you mum but you're way of base on this."

Corey ignored his mother and wandered into his room to and Morgan sat on his bed.  
"Thanks Corey" she then got him up and helped him into bed  
"Hey you save me, I save you" Morgan smiled, kissed his forehead and walked out. Maybe she could live again, maybe she could be okay now Corey was here.


	16. Chapter 16

It took a while, a lot of convincing on Corey's part and a lot of unpredictably smooth talking from Eric but it was all worth it. They had finally gotten Morgan and Mrs Matthews in the same room. Corey sat next to Morgan and Eric sat next to his mum.  
"So Mum is there something you'd like to say to Morgan?" Mrs Matthews turned to Morgan and sighed  
"Morgan…. Baby… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I just… I don't know why I reacted that way. It was inexcusable and I'm sorry." Corey looked to Morgan, he could see how hard it was for her to be angry but she was and no matter what Corey did it would never go away.  
"I love you mum… you have always tried to do right by me but this time… this time you didn't. It wasn't that you were mad it was just you said what I was thinking, that maybe if I had told someone earlier this wouldn't have happened. I know now that it's not but you never had to deal with the pain of maybes mum. You will always be my mum but it hurt you felt like that… I just need time."

Corey was sat in his room later that day when Topanga wandered in  
"Hey Corey" she said  
"Hey Topanga"  
"How are you feeling?" he shrugged in response. Things had been awkward between them. Topanga sat next to him on his bed.  
"I still love you"  
"I know"  
"Do you still love me?" and that was the question that Corey could answer without any doubt.  
"I never stopped" Topanga just smiled. She stood up and waltzed over to his door, before leaving she turned back to him.  
"If that is the case then I will wait for you Corey Matthews."

Later that day a similar occurrence happened but with Shawn instead. He sat next to Corey  
"I'm sorry" Corey said. Shawn just nodded  
"Topanga told me what you said and no offense but you're an idiot" Corey just laughed. He knew he was an idiot, Topanga would only wait for so long.  
"You're Corey and Topanga, the greatest love story ever and you're willing to throw all that away?" Corey shuddered.  
"No but im not willing to enter a relationship where I can't be one hundred percent committed. When this all blows over I can be but right now Morgan is my number one priority"

Shawn looked at him confused.  
"Cor… I get it you have one strong little sister but you've survived death. Maybe you should start living your life instead of making Morgan live hers." Corey lay down, he wanted to, he really did but he owed that little girl a debt he could never repay.  
"Shawn… she saved me and now she is wallowing in the responsibility of that. She saved me and now it's my turn" Shawn didn't reply. He could never understand where Corey was coming from, he wasn't a big brother and he never went through what Corey did. He just hoped Corey knew what he was doing because if he didn't he could lose Topanga. The love of his life.


	17. Chapter 17

Corey didn't know how to proceed when Morgan announced she was going back to school, on one hand he was proud of her but on the other he was terrified to let her out of his sight. Yet he let her go as he was still confined to the house. He read the paper which documented the success of capturing and prosecuting his attackers, then he waited for Morgan to return home. When she got home he could tell she was happy and he made her tell him about her day. She told him about the awe in which her classmates talked to her about Corey. Her teachers had felt sorry for her and had gotten out of the homework that Feeny had brought to the house. All in all Corey felt happy, she had, had a good day away from any tension at home.  
"You should speak to Topanga, Shawn told me what you said. I love you Cor but don't leave Topanga in the dust for me"  
"I won't" Morgan eyes him cryptically and wandered upstairs.

Topanga wasn't expecting Corey to turn up at her door and she didn't expect what he said.  
"I love you, I love you so much. You're the Topanga to my Corey, I've just been too preoccupied to see it" Topanga waited for a minute before reaching out and kissing him. He kissed her back, like he was starving and her kisses were his food.  
"I knew our energies would collide once more" she told him. He just grinned like an idiot, somehow Morgan had saved him once again. He would have to thank her for it but he was once again distracted by Topanga once again.

Slowly Corey was wedeled off any meds he was on, he was beginning to integrate into society. Morgan had forgiven their mother but there was still a tensions that refused to disappear. Eric and Mr Matthews had become even more overbearing when involving Corey but he didn't mind, he could be dead right now so he understood. In fact the only thing Corey needed to do was go back to school. Shawn and Topanga came around every day with work, Corey knew he had caught up by the time he went back to school.

He was still nervous, he would only be staying in till dinner time at which point he had to go and do physio at the hospital. He knew being nervous was stupid but he was, he had missed just under seven months of schooling, Morgan had told him to put on his big boy pants so he did and strode into school.

His day was okay, people treated him with kid gloves but he was here, healthy and alive and was living his life one day at a time. That was all that mattered.


	18. Epilouge

Life carried on for Corey, he got with Topanga and mended his friendship with Shawn. He graduated School with decent grades and attended college. He watched as Morgan overcame her guilt and grew into a beautiful young woman and it was only years later that she confronted Corey. They were at her eighteen birthday party, Morgan had sat next to Corey.  
"Do you ever think about it?" she asked. He shrugged  
"Occasionally but I have other things to think about now" that was right, Topanga had recently told everyone she was pregnant and Corey was so happy at the opportunity to be a father.  
"Do you ever blame me?" she asked, he shook his head.  
"Why would I? You saved me" she laughed. Maybe she had, maybe she hadn't but he was here and she was grateful for that.  
"You're the best little sister every Morgan" she nodded and hugged him. They sat there for a while before someone called for Morgan. Corey nudged her  
"They're calling for you"  
"I suppose they are" she got up and offered him her hand.  
"You coming?" he shook his head.  
"Nah, I'll be there in a minuet" she shrugged and ran inside.

Corey watched her feeling grateful. Seven years ago his life fell apart but with help from his family he slowly put it back together. Morgan was an integral part of that. She was his angel, his knight in shining armour. She was his saviour.


	19. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
